Sentido de orientación Nivel :ZORO
by Bount
Summary: Sumary: Quien podría tener el lujo de tener a su personaje favorita de anime en la tediosa y aburrida realidad sin duda distintas costumbres distintas personalidades y por supuesto tratándose de cierto marimo distintas direcciones pero el destino sabrá como cruzar sus cables haciendo de tu rutina una montaña rusa de emociones.
1. Chapter 1

Sumary: Quien podría tener el lujo de tener a su personaje favorita de anime en la tediosa y aburrida realidad sin duda distintas costumbres distintas personalidades y por supuesto tratándose de cierto marimo distintas direcciones pero el destino sabrá como cruzar sus cables haciendo de tu rutina una montaña rusa de emociones.

N/A: BUENOS DIAS, TARDES, NOCHES a la hora que sea que estén leyendo, este fic me apetecía escribirlo y me entro una chispilla de inspiración así que si les gusta y desean que continúe dejarme sus review sin mas que decir nos vemos abajo :D

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO

Jugada del destino

Al fin sus tediosas clases habían terminado su sagrado fin de semana la esperaba ansiosamente en casa con brazos abiertos junto con un gran botecillo de dulces y claro su esperado nuevo episodio de su anime favorito one piece.

Salió corriendo de su instituto dejando un sendero de humo y rostros de sus compañeros algo extrañados por su infantil comportamiento se colocó sus audífonos al máximo volumen y se cubrió la cabeza para escapar de la fría lluvia a paso por las calles a paso apresurado tarareando su canción favorita de Blink 182 "First date"

-Let´s GO! Don´t wait, this night´s Almost over- cantaba en voz alta mientras que con sus manos imitaba como si tocara una batería en uno de esos magníficos concierto de rock

-¿Niebla?- Miro instintivamente hacia el cielo dejando en espera a su público para que la alentara a otra rola no se divisaba nada solo inusuales y grumos nubes grisáceas, esto no pintaba para bien así que solamente intento ignorar el hecho de que un posible huracán ciclón fin del mundo azotara al mundo entero que le privaran de su DERRECHO A NUEVO EPISODIO

-Hicimos enojar a dios hicimos enojar a dios!- dijo mientras que corría en círculos pues algo se dirigía hacia ella a gran velocidad desde el cielo

-Ayuda!- El "meteorito con la ira y el rencor de dios XD" se estrelló contra el concreto húmedo haciendo un escandaloso estruendo y quebrando el concreto en unos cuantos pedazos pero o ¡sorpresa!

-UUU me dolió- dijo frotándose la cabeza y levantándose del suelo escurriendo tras haber caído en aquel charco del lodo

-Queeeee! Mi mi mi MI CELULAR – dijo tomando el resquebrajado y mojado aparto en sus manos

-Vas a pagar caro cosa, meteorito, dios Thor o quien seas- dijo acercándose con sus cabellos color azabache en un aura sumamente lúgubre y peligrosa

-¡RORONOA ZORO!- Dijo con la mandíbula casi tan salida como la de caime la sirena, de acuerdo ahora si creían que estaba zafada de la cabeza ahora si la tacharían de loca pero asi era la situación Roronoa Zora el primer oficial del futuro rey de los piratas sumamente herido con dificultas para respirar y con vapor saliendo de su sensual cuerpo ¿Qué harías? Dejarías a ese marimo a su suerte o salvarías a unos de tus héroes?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO

Bueno empezó algo infantil pero bueno es de mis primeras veces escribiendo asi que no juzguen tanto bueno sugerencias amm tomatazos limonazos bueno esos no porque están bien caros jaja ok no .-. por favor si deseas que continúe dejadme sus review y si no am bueno igual seguire subiendo pero si me das review tal vez el rubius te robe los bordes de tu pizza ay ya mejor me callo HASTA PRONTO GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO


	2. Presentaciones con ESTILO

N/A: HUUUUU YUE OTRA DE LAS AMANTES DEL RUBIUS jajajaja hay pobre de ti tener que escucharme, pues si me hace falta inspiración para hacerlo más largo, y obvio que le llevare lemon a su mesa querida lectora pues creo que vamos a arder en el infierno por pervertidas jajaj ok no bueno sin más preámbulos el capítulo número dos :3 JIJIJIJ voy avanzando. PD Shading Wolf antes del time skip jijiji

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

PERSONAJES A APARECER EN EL EPISODIO

**Jeanne: **Hija única una familia de reconocidos empresarios, toca distintos instrumentos compitió en distintos continentes con distintos tipos de artes marciales, es algo alta y muy amable le gusta mucho lo dulce y ama con su alma su dulce anime one piece en especial a cierto espadachín y ciertocirujano

**Edson**: Mejor amigo de Jeanne, Joven tez blanca, ojos color negro y un despeinado casual, viste de manera cómoda a mi parecer unos vaqueros negros con una que otra camisa a cuadros que alterna colores, su complexión algo bajita, consta con una licencia médica y hace sus prácticas en un hospital reconocido de la ciudad por lo que es sumamente difícil ser atendido por él, su forma de ser es pasiva y algo seria pero de vez en cuando le gusta divertirse como todo chico de 18 años a y lo olvidaba odia todo lo relacionado con el manga caricaturas y anime pues piensa que son inmaduras.

ZORO: (MARIMO) :)

Su oscura aura asesina que seguramente mataría con la mirada se disipo tal humo de smoker ante aquella escena sus músculos (y sí que tiene XD) se tensaron y observaba como el familiar vapor emanaba del escultural cuerpo del espadachín pero tenía que actuar rápido pues su oído estaba algo jodidon por la música alta, no pudo distinguir si eran sirenas de ambulancia o de policía, ella estaba consciente de que su suerte no era la mejor así que tuvo la idea de llevar al herido de Zoro a casa como si de un lindo cachorrito se tratase :3, se quitó su blazer y cubrió a zoro del agua y paso el brazo de zoro por su cuello caminando bajo la molesta lluvia que caía como violentas agujas al contacto con la tersa y blanca piel de la chica.

-Ya llegue- dijo asomando un cacho de su rostro como una niña regañada, giro su rostro hacia donde la mesilla de cristal donde estaba una nota, no fue necesario leerla sabía que viniendo de sus "padres" dirían algo como

"Querida Jinny"

"Saldremos un par de meses por asuntos de negocios blablablá adiós"

-Bueno llegamos- subió las escaleras cuidadosamente tomando firmemente el dorso del espadachín dejando su blazer encima de su pecho

P0V de Zoro

¿Porque ese cabronazo de Kuma estaba tras nosotros?…. los recuerdos me son algo borrosos aquel tipo se veía completamente diferente de aquella ves ¿sería mi imaginación?, había dos? Joder no lo recuerdo…

¿Qué es ese olor tan dulce? ¿Huele a….? ¡Quisieran bajar ese sonido?! –se levantó de golpe

Sin duda un género de música desconocido e irritante para el espadachín golpeaba y retumbaba en sus oídos

Algo extraño sucedía su pecho ya no dolía mas y estaba cubierto por telares blancos y encima una Blazer no se percato de que los vendajes estaban finamente cortados y colocados de una manera sumamente pulcra, solo se levantó dejo la blazzer en su hombro, "si que olía bien" y fue directo a terminar su tortuoso dolor de cabeza

¿Dónde estaba? el lugar era algo así como la casa de un noble con artefactos extraños giro el picaporte de a que gracioso fue porque cayo estilo anime y como si de una violenta y salvaje tormenta lo azotara avanzo con dificultad al parecer el chico rudo no pudo soportar unas cuantas notas altas, de puro milagro llego donde el aparato… pero COMO SE APAGABA intento de todo golpearlo, gritarle, gruñirle y sacudirle cuando finalmente le dio por terminar supaciencia y con una fina estocada termino su tortura

Un suspiro de alivio escapo de sus labios y se dejó caer sobre su espalda encima de aquella suave alfombra carmesí importada de la india (así o más presumidos los papis XD) su respiración era constante y se sentía relajado, aun así las preguntas no dejaban de dispararse a su mente

Donde estarían los demás ¿estarían bien? ¿Dónde estaba?

…

Saliendo de una vaporienta habitación una joven salía apresurada y enoja goteando considerable cantidad de agua de su cuerpo y cabellos azabache envuelta en una corta tela

-NO MAMES NO MAMES, NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CORTARON LA LUZ OTRA VEZ

Envuelta en una corta tela de baño se encontraba una preocupada pelinegra derramando considerable cantidad de agua de sus cabellos y piernas

-De buenas que no me caí y me rompí el cuello o algo peor, Edson si que se cabrearía XD-

Ay qué suerte aún tengo la… DALLON DALLON MI DISCO MI ESTÉREO QUE TE PASO TE SALVARE MI BEBE ESPÉRAME-

Corrió al rescate de su preciado estéreo pero tropezó con cierto bulto

-AYY, ME DOLIO, ESPERA ¡¿DE DONDE SACASTTE TUS ESPADAS?! NO TE DEBES DE MOVER IDIOTA –dijo con una velocidad

-¿Quién eres maldito?-dijo con dificultad y su ceño algo fruncido

-Ey más respeto chico rudo, además que soy una chica-dijo quedando frente a frente de Zoro

-Tu peso no dice lo mismo chico-dijo relajando su cuerpo en la alfombra color carmesí de la joven

-¿Me estás diciendo gorda?- abrió los ojos de golpe y miro en cámara lenta hacia su pecho automáticamente coloco su manos en los ojos del espadachín

-Que mmm,.. ? –dijo entrecortadamente pues ella retenía también el paso del oxígeno hacia su cerebro, mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban de una manera violenta terriblemente rojas

-N..OO- dijo mientras que con una la mano libre se cubría con dificultad

-hola hola….-se escuchó que decían fuera de la puerta- Jeanne trago saliva con dificultad y una gota de sudor frio le recorrió la frente

-Jeanne traje lo que me pediste… ya anda- los toques en la puerta eran constantemente molestos

Haber, a ver la situación estaba así, estaba desnuda un desconocido estaba debajo de él y Edson no dejaba de tocar la jodida puerta, esperen que es ese ruido… olvide que él tiene la llave T.T porque se la di

-Lo siento pero te tardas mucho para arreglarte y siempres quedas igual además de que el helado ya se est…-

-¿Tú quién eres?...- pregunto con desorientación al ver un tipo vendado, con cabello raro, con sus mejillas con el color de un rojo vibrante y un camino de agua que conducía a las escaleras del segundo piso

-e.e.e.? ¿Quien eres tú?

Zoro: review? jajaa ok no ._.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOooOoOoOoOOoOoOoOO

BUUBUUU MUY CORTO pero bueno, nadie dijo que entrar a la preparatoria que te gusta iba a ser sencillo ¿cierto? Siempre hay que dar lo mejor!. Aquí les agradezco el tiempo que han tomado para la lectura :D me hacen muy feliz aunque sean 2 comentarios pues así se empieza no :D sugerencias, chocolates , una poción para que Alejandro se enamore de mi lo que sea :D ATTE: Santos-sama! muajajajaja


	3. Es que no es raro, solo diferente

**Capitulo 3: No es tan raro solo diferente**

**N/a: ¡Nuevo Caaapitulo!, no sé si note mi entusiasmo hasta le coloque margen al documento, bueno me dio mucho gusto saber que les gusto el fic y que piensen es "fresco :v" lel jajaj muchs gracias Mirena Lolone me dio mucho gusto bueno ya no le quito espacio al fic y comenzamos YAY**

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**...Tras unos minutos de gritos entre la pelinegra y el joven medico y un botecillo de helado napolitano para nuestro marimo llegamos a la conclusión de que**

**-Déjame ver si entendí se llama Zoro Roronoa- dijo Edson sentado en la mesa con el pulgar y el dedo índice colocados en su tabique**

**-Así es- Dijo ella con total tranquilidad sentada a unos lugares asintiendo con ojos cerrados, Edson le estaba dando vueltas al jodido tema ¿que tan difícil era? de que el tipin venia de un anime y ahora se estaba tragando mi nieve en el sofá espera...**

**-Y viene de un mundo ficticio en una era que sucedió hace muchos años- dijo aun tratando de conectar los cables de su cerebro**

** Mientras ella miraba con cautela como el marimo tomaba con despiste una cucharada de helado a la boca y continuaba observando con confusión**

**-Ya entendí...-dijo colocando su postura natural **

**-Ya era hora – Dijo jugando con Zoro enviándole una mirada fulminante viendo como se saca la cuchara de la boca bien poker face **

**-¿Qué?-Dijo confundido mirándola con las mejillas rojas y dejando el helado a un costado y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho (que rudo)**

**-Nada espero que este bueno – dijo burlescamente mirándolo divertido que se veía en esa situacion**

**-Concéntrate Clisson- dijo atrayendo de nuevo la atención de la joven**

**-En que- dijo fatiga revolviendo sus cabellos tratando de comprender porque Edson no creía **

**-Ven conmigo- dijo llevándola a la fuerza directo a la cocina**

**-E..Eeey –No le dio tiempo si quiera de mirar al espadachín solo la tomo de su mano suavemente y cerro con seguro la puerta asegurándose que no les siguiera o espiara**

**-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, sabes que me da vergüenza que me toquen- dijo infantilmente en la gran cocina**

**-No me gusta que me toquen ñeñeñe- dijo imitando su voz y haciendo una mueca bastante tonta e infantil para mi gusto jajaj (Mentira fue bastante adorable jiji :D)**

**-No era necesario hacer eso- dijo deprimida jugando con sus dedos **

**-Bueno da igual, Clisson en verdad ¿no te parece raro?- dijo el en tono serio tomando sus hombros mirando directamente a sus ojos pardos**

**-Diferente, se que es estúpido pensar que algo irreal se vuelva real, pero lo has visto en mis imágenes de mi departamento de mi cuarto y en mi difunto teléfono, la cicatriz es idéntica a la del anime, cuando realice la curación, estaba hecho polvo, sus cabellos son verdes y y las mismas espadas...**

**Edson yo... dime que me crees T.T verdad- dijo adorablemente**

**El chasco su lengua y después de soltar un gran suspiro dejo ver en su rostro una combinación entre molestia y una sonrisa sincera**

**-Anda... ya que me explique cómo es que ese raro llego aquí mi pequeña loca...-dijo con un brillo en sus ojos **

**._... Después de unos estirados minutitos_**

**Una gota de sudor recorrió las cabezas de ambos y su expresión no tenia precio**

**-¿A DONDE SE FUE?- dijo Edson al unisonó**

**...**

**-se fue...- dijo ella con su rostro hecho un poema **

**-¿Por qué estas tan seria, se supone que ese raro es un peligro para la sociedad que tal si si la policía lo encuentra y lo confunde con un punk o que tal que tal si.. si CORTA A UN NIÑO A LA MITAD- dijo con horror**

**-Basta Edson es más probable que encuentren el one piece a que corte un niño a la mitad, seguro que sobre sale entre las personas , TIENE EL CABELLO VERDE y esta semidesnudo –dijo como si fuese obvio**

**-Como sea encuentra a ese raro yo iré por la calle norte tu ve por la esquina derecha seguro que no fue muy lejos no vernos en 2 horas aquí ¿queda claro Clisson?- dijo como si de uno de esas estrategias que jugaba con sus videojuegos se tratase (Si me lo preguntan se le veía feliz y excitado por el hecho de hacer una estrategia XD ¿Quién es el raro Edson e quien es el raro? Jajajaja)**

**_Dicho esto nuestros caza peliverdes salieron de la caza en busca del marimo desesperadamente..._**

**_Dentro de la residencia Clisson_**

**_-Dónde demonios podre encontrar una buena comida y una buena cama...-decía caminado a la deriva por los pasillos de madera rascando su nuca y bostezando despreocupado ¿Me pregunto si m escribirán reviews? (jaja ya ni friego ni la despiste jaja comentario de la autora :b)_**

**_Buena suerte Zoro+++_**

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**_¿Ninguno busco dentro de la casa? Por eso dicen que debes de tomar acido fólico entendiron la lección de hoy pequeñines... que pasen una bonita noche ya intentre que o sean tan aburridillos porque esta vez si me pase XD saludos desde la isla Benshorteana Hector T.T ok no .-._**


	4. Como gotas de agua

N/a: HOLA BUENAS TARDE NOCHES, finalmente termine ese tedioso examen de admisión, *pongan su manita por preguntonas* jajaja bueno como no me gustan las croquetas comenzare con el episodio PD le dire a Peña Nieto que me hacen Bullying XD jaja bueno gracias por sus comentarios : b intentare hacerlos más concisos para no confundirnos verdad :D

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

POV

"_Recorrí durante una horas las enajenadas esquinas de la ciudad, el movimiento de las masas era prominente, personas de aquí hacia allá, pareciese que ni sabían hacia donde ir…._

_Di vueltas y vueltas y mas vueltas aunque la gente me miraba extrañada por estar por ahí preguntando por un chico con katanas y o cabellos verdes poca era realmente la importancia que le daba, si dios, oda-sama o Thor habían cruzado los cables entre la realidad y el mundo animado entonces ¿Quién ERA YO PARA IR EN CONTRA DE SUS DESEOS EH? Okay solo cuando me conviene_

_Mire el reloj de mi muñeca y faltaba poco para que dieran las 8:00, mire instintivamente al cielo y note como el atardecer comenzaba a morir detrás de los grandes edificio_

_-Debo encontrarlo…- musite desidida_

_Fin del POV _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

{DENTRO DE LA RESIDENCIA DE LOS CLISSON}

_-_Dime porque no me contestas…- decía con desesperación Edson caminando de un lado a otro, saco su teléfono y marcaba una y otra vez

-Creí que habíamos quedado, ya estas retrasada Clisson- dijo tratando de dejar un mensaje de voz, pero la contestadora no le permitía dejarlo ¿_extraño no? Digo no sería extraño si tal vez aquel cabron no lo hubiese hecho trizas_

_Cansado se dejó caer en el sofá y percibió un aroma era acaso… _

_-Fue directo a la cocina tomo un banquillo, lo coloco delante de la puerta y miro por la peligrosamente por la ventanilla de esta mientras que hacia la primera posición de ballet (COMO SE DARAN CUENTA NO SE DE BALLET XD)_

_Así como no había peligro tampoco había comida en el frigorífico incluyendo el helado extra que él había dejado en la nevera la vez anterior, eso sí que lo hizo cabrear, coloco la yema de sus tersos dedos sobre las varillitas de la estufa…_

_-PRESIDENTE APLICA EN LAS ESCUELAS LA AUTORIZACION PARA VER EN LAS INSTALACIONES ESCOLARES EL MUNDIAL QUE PROXIMA…- se escuchó a todo volumen el televisor de la habitación de Jeanne, el tic nervioso de Edson había regresado y corrió a toda velocidad subiendo las escaleras a una velocidad sobrehumana, en aquella habitación había encontrado a quien tanto habían buscado_

_-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS RORONOA?!-dijo observando con una gota de sudor como la televisión le daba pelea al marimo al no saber cómo apagarla _

_-SILENCIO ENANO Y AYUDAME A CALLAR ESTA COSA- decía dando golpecillos a la parte superior de la televisión-_

_-Serás marimo- decía tomando el mando y presionando off con superioridad _

_-EHH? PERO SI SON USTEDES QUIENS TIENEN KANSHI DEN DEN MUSHIS TAN EXTRAÑOS- decía enfadado e indignado, lo que realmente le calaba era que no pudo hacer algo tan simple puff_

_-Si como sea, escucha al parecer no necesito preguntar a donde se fueron los comestibles del frigorífico- decía mirando alrededor del piso de madera algunos huesos de pollo y alitas y una que otra envoltura de burrito azul,_

_-Lo que me interesa saber… es donde carajos esta mi helado JODER!- dijo graciosamente mientras que Zoro lo miraba divertido_

_-Eso que tiene que….- un relámpago azoto cerca provocando un estridente sonido que interrumpió a zoro mientras que la luz en la residencia se había ido _

_ Ante este fenómeno Edson no pudo hacer más que tragar saliva con dificultad y una gota de sudor frio recorriera su frente escondiendo su mirada en la penumbra de sus cabellos_

_-¿Que te ocurre renacuajo le tienes mieditis a la oscuridad?- dijo en tono burlesco esa acción hizo cabrear a Edson mas de lo que ya estaba dedicándole un mirada fulminante_

_-Cierra la puta boca- dijo con seriedad _

_-Tu no comprendes la gravedad de esto cierto- dijo cerrando los puños_

_-…- Este solo observaba arqueando su ceja_

_-Clisson tu porque no regresas Estupida lluvia...-dijo apretando sus diente y corriendo de nuevo hacia la puerta de la residencia…._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_ POR LAS OSCURAS CALLES ILUMIDADAS POR UNO QUE OTRO ALUMBRAMIENTO_

-Qué te pasa amigo quieres morir créeme no sirve que te hagas el héroe SOLO LARGATE- dijo con desprecio un hombre fornido de complexión media con manoplas de hierro puro, que a sus pies tenia a un pobre muchacho temblando de dolor y a su alrededor no puede distinguir cuantos hombres eran

Su mirada, podía sentirla en lo más profundo de mi ser, lo sabía ya había visto esa mirada estaba "sucia"

-En un combate solo se permite dos combatientes, aunque dada tu posición y estúpidos trucos no se le puede llamar combate ¿o si?- dije sacándome mi blazzer negra y adoptando una posición de estilo de pelea

-TSK- chasco con su lengua el posible jefe de la pandilla e hizo un ademan con su mano izquierda al instante de acercaron con 2 armas blancas hacia mi unos hombres

-Eso es bastante predecible- gire rápidamente y con intención de atizar con potente presión a esos hombres un sonoro relámpago cayo…

_*Porque Ahora*_

Todos lo musculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron al instante, un fuerte quemazón rodeo la parte posterior de mi torso e hizo sangrar mi labio

_ ("LEVANTATE BESTIA") ("NO APOSTAMOS PARA QUE PIERDAS") - Escuche la euforia de las mórbidas personas_

_Y con ellas los relámpagos que caían fuera del "SALON CLANDESTINO"_

_Fin del flash backg_

_Mis ojos se abrieron y el miedo comenzó a remplazar la adrenalina que anteriormente corría en mis venas,_

_-¿Qué te sucede…. O pero si es una lady la que nos reta- dijo, ya que a la luz del trueno se pudo reconocer las facciones ella continuaba mirando al vacío en aquel charco mientras que las gotas caian con fuerza sobre su piel _

_Atizaron un fuerte golpe a su mejilla tirando al suelo el cuerpo de la chica que intentaba desesperadamente que su cuerpo respondiera era algo estresante que su cuerpo no responiera_

_Comenzaba a sentir asco, se puso de pie aunque su piernas flaquearan y volvió a adoptar su estilo de pelea y nuevamente aquel trueno se escuchó, la imagen que sus ojos mandaba a su cerebro comenzaron a distorsionarse junto con el sonido de las gotas de agua pero aun asi su voluntad era más fuerte _

_-JEANNE DETENTE, ESTAS BIEN- corriendo y con respiración entrecortada y agitada y detrás un marimo confundido _

_La voz de Edson logro distraerme lo suficiente ppara hacerme caer de nuevo al sulo por un gope de frio metal de la manopla_

_-Imbecil-tosia con dificultad mientras intentaba incorporarme nuevamente de el piso si me lo preguna no era tan difícil hacerlo después_

_-NO TE METAS ESTA ES MI PELEA- dije _

_POV DE ZORO _

_¿Esa chica era acaso una loca suicida?_

_Esos tipos eran más fuertes y la cantidad no era favorable para ella_

_Sin embargo esa mirada se parecía mucho a la de su capitán sin lugar a dudas _

_Su labio estaba hecho trizas y podía diferenciar uno que otro moratón en su rostro pero la forma e que se levantó y acabo con esos tipos de una manera tan ágil y precisa, es de esas personas a las cuales consideraría una amenaza pero ella tiene algo que la hace ver linda y apacib …._

_QUE DEMONIOS PIENSAS ZORO-_

_Dijo mientras observaba mordiendo su labio inferior como sus delicados miembros se movía con agilidad y precisión como una cuchilla no, como un sable no, COMO UNA KATANA SI! De esas que le encanta cuidar y tratar con pasión.. _

_ASI FUE COMO SALVARON A AQUEL JOVEN DE TAL VE Z UNA COBARDE MUERTE, DE LO DEMAS NO RECUERDO MUCHO YA QUE ME DESMAYE AL TERMINAR EL COMBATE NUNCA CREI QUE AQUELLAS PESADILLAS REGRESARIAN DE NUEVO A TORTURAR MI MEMORIA…_

_Lo mejor será olvidarlo…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_N/a: VAMOSS UN PASADO MISTERIOSO JJAJAJA ok no lo soñé pero entrelaze cables como pude espero que les haya gustado y le hayan entendido y am que no se le hiciera muy largo o corto cof cof corto porque como dicen ni muy muy ni tan tan verdad? Bonito lunes ok no NINGUN LUNES ES BONITO! Verdad ALEJANDRO puto… _


	5. Personalidades

N/a: Hola buenas días me disculpo de corazón por no haber actualizado y la verdad no creo que les importe mucho (risa nerviosa) como sea, la graduación, los cursos, traffy en el manga de niño con granadas y el azúcar me han dejado sin tiempo pero como ofrenda de paz les ofrezco un NIÑO…. Esperen creo que va en contra de la constitución

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

_Eran aproximadamente las 2 de la madrugada y nuestro peli verde se encontraba fuera de la habitación de la chica, mientras recargaba su fuerte espalda contra la puerta recordando como Jeanne había acabado con esos tipos, pensó que si luffy hubiese estado allí la chica estaría en la tripulación, la idea no le molestaba, (e.e) una vaga sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al pensar como sería tener un encuentro con ella, pero ahora también se preguntó cómo llegaría de nuevo a Shabondy _

_…Pasaron unos minutos, que fueron provechosos para la siesta del espadachín _

_La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Edson con unas marcadas ojeras, también con pequeñas manos secadas con trapo y a zoro en el suelo con un pequeño chichón_

_-Oh eres tú..- dijo cerrando la puerta con cuidado de no despertar a la pelinegra pasando de largo al espadachín con aires de grandeza_

_-Oi – Dijo llamando la atención del médico que le respondió algo agobiado_

_Zoro quería saber cómo podría llegar de nuevo a Shabondy y Edson quería, bueno el quería dormir era tanto su deseo por ir con Morfeo que no le molesto explicar al kengou lo mejor posible de su situación_

_-TE ESTOY HABLANDO, ¿A dónde VAS?- dijo zoro aun en el cómodo suelo con una pequeña venita resaltando el enojo en su frente_

_Edson camino hacia un pequeño armario y regreso con un pizarrón tan bonito y pequeñito color rosa y con un marcador azul en su mano dispuesto a explicar lo que sabía de one piece por lo que su amiga fangirl amante de los dulces había comentado _

_-Este es tu raro mundo okey- dijo dibujando un circulo con pedazos de tierra y rallitas como olas y una que otra cola de pescado zoro se limitó a verle dibujar mientras él le hacia una cara algo así como si dijera "Entiendes estúpido"_

_-Al parecer tienes islas, piratas, tesoros, monstros y según Clisson y Fany Cirujanos de la muerte y Espadachines sensuales- dijo sonriendo con los ojos bien abiertos y asintiendo con un ademan en el pizarrón_

_ Debieron ver la cara del espadachín solamente trago saliva y apretó sus dientes conteniendo unas palabritas que no le gustaría escuchar a los virginales oídos de Edson_

_Continuaron con su clase, Edson hizo comentarios personales de clisson acerca de su miedo a los relámpagos que zoro escucho sosegadamente lo único que entendió es que la chica había peleado clandestinamente o ¿asi se llamaba el salón? Bueno el punto era que sus padres la obligaron a pelear por dinero y los días que había tenido las peores y mas sádicas peleas todas ellas habían sido en días tormentosos o algo así desde su punto de vista una tontería hum hum hum_

P0v clisson

_Me sentía peor que un feo saco de papas me parece que tuve una pelea y los vendajes son obra de Edson, que extraño me pareció todo de verdad jaja fue muy real_

Levante mi pesado cuerpo T.T enérgicamente creí que así se pasaría el dolor más rápido GRAVE ERROR, estire un poco mis brazos y ahí fue cuando escuche…

-YA TE LO DIJE EL CORTAR EL MODEM NO LO HARA IR MAS RAPIDO ESTUPDO- se escuchaba una voz proveniente detrás de la puerta

Esa voz debe ser Edson, corrí rápido a verle quería platicar de mi lindo sueño

-EDSOOOOOOON tuve un sueño bastante raro… JAJAJA a que le tiro siempre sueño con esa clase de cosas y vengo a joder nuevamente, lo que paso fue que …..

-En conclusión nuestro mundo país estado consta de CHILES BAILARINES CON SOMBREROS Y BIGOTES CON MARACAS ¡¿YA COMPRENDISTE?! –dijo golpeando el pizarrón con un dibujo muy mono

-¡NO ME ESCUPAS ENANO!-Dijo con dientitos de tiburón y sus ojitos enojados

-TE ESCUPO LO QUE YO QUIERO TU ERES UN DIBUJITO POSFF- Dijo haciendo un puchero con su boca lanzando un poco de saliva al marimo

-Ahora veras maldito- LA SIGUIENTE ESCENA FUE ALGO MUY INFANTIL, EN SERIO, EDSON CORRIO ZORO LO SIGUI Y AMBOS TROPEZARON POR LA ESCALERA DE LA CASA CALLENDO ENCIMA DEL OTRO DEJANDO A JEANNE EN LA PARTE ALTA DE LA ESCALERA CON OJOS MUY ABIERTOS Y SU BOCA ABIERTA

-JEANNE, OLVIDASTE PAGAR EL TELEFONO- dijo Edson enojado

-Jejejeje- Rio nerviosamente rascando su nuca

-Es que los burritos y los dulces estaban en descuento- Entonces no fue un sueño se percató porque el peliverde yacía aplastado debajo del medico

-ANDA DILE, DILE QUE TE HAS CARGADO SU DESPENSA, ESTUPIDO- dijo gritándole con la cabeza abajo mirando a los ojos al marimo

-QUITATE DE ENCIMA ENANO-dijo empujándolo hacia la derecha

-RETIRA LO QUE DIJISTE- decía Edson con su carita blanca que ahora estaba teñida de rojo por la fricción del piso

-¡¿PERO QUE?!- Ahora si habían hecho cabrear a la joven pendenciera, ambos se levantaron con velocidad del piso y la escucharon pues enojada no era muy mona

-Sí que acojona cuando se enfada- le dijo zoro a Edson en un susurro peligroso

-Desde hoy la respetare más O.O no la subestimes- sentencio el pelinegro

DESPUES DE UNA "PEQUEÑA" REPRIMENDA DE PARTE DE LA CHICA A LOS RENACUAJOS QUE SE CARGARON SU DESPENSA LA OBRA CONTINUO

_Como sea, al carbón de Edson lo mande a dormir al sillón de cuero de la sala que no dudo en echarse y no despertar del sofá como si estuviera encantado, mientas que le mostraría a zoro lo que había sucedido en Shabondy en mi ordenador, subimos las escaleras y abrí la puerta de golpe, el color rosa de la habitación nos dio una bofetada a ambos, muñecas de porcelana nos miraban con sus ojos de vidrio gracias a mi madre no conciliaba bien mis sueños de niña con esas tétricas muñecas y peluches ( vaya hipocresía)} pensé entramos y la decoración era de toda rosa peluches como ya dije listones y rosas, pero qué más da, ellos siempre quisieron un estereotipo de hija como muñeca de porcelana a la que pudieran tratar y encerrar en su caja como si fuera de oro pufff_

Abrí el portátil y me quede muda lo cerré nuevamente con vergüenza y rapidez parpadeando mis ojitos pisperetos

-NO NECESITAMOS ESA MAQUINA- (risilla nerviosa :$)- Puedo explicarte lo que sucedió con mis palabras jajaja

-Que sitio tan de mal gusto- dijo rascando su cabeza mirando el color chillón de la habitación

-No me lo recuerdes- dije apartando la vista

-Mis padres siempre quisieron una dama fina y refinada que solo observara escuchara y callara- no me percate de lo que dije tal vez era porque me estaba cayendo del sueño pero asi es lo dije, porque no puedo callarme…

-Menuda estupidez- dijo sentándose al pie de la cama

-ahora el enano me dijo algo sobre chiles que bailan pero qué demonios, como regreso a mi mundo- dijo posando su fuertes brazos sobre su pecho *P*

-Pues eso aún no me lo explico yo quería ver el nuevo episodio y tu caíste del cielo después…- solté un gemido e dolor de mi vientre era algo abrazador

-¿Nuevo episodio?,! Omae estas… ¿bien?- dijo confundido y alarmado

-EHA? Si si si estoy bien jajay las palizas han sido peores- reí pensando que el no era quien como para decirme que si me encontraba bien, pero ese brillito en sus ojos de preocupación, por un instante me encanto ajajay

Comencé a explicarle lo que Edson había retorcido a una historia algo cierta algo falsa, le dije que era como mundos diferentes y todo eso, no quería de verdad dejar de mirar aquellos vastos ojos negros que me miraban de una manera intrigada, zoro era realmente muy cómo decirlo ijgkdrdijordir estaba empapado aun y era todavía más lindo, le explique todo lo que tenía que saber y los capítulos que veríamos mañana para entender mejor y tal vez encontrar una manera de ir a su mundo, y no se tal vez poder ver con mis ojos al mundo de one piece, POR QUE SI ZORO PUEDE VER MI MUNDO POR QUE YO NO EH? ah! lo olvidaba llame de mi teléfono de casa a la compañía para que tomaran dinero de la cuenta familiar y arreglaran ese pago pendiente

Y un prolongado silencio invadió la habitación cuando deje de hablar, él se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la ducha y se detuvo al pie de la puerta

-¿Entonces….. espadachines sensuales?- dijo con una risilla entre sus dientes dejándola mas roja que un tomate y el teléfono colgando de su mano derecha… acción adorable peso el espadachin

_OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOoOooOoPues aquí lo teneis y me divertí escribiéndolo espero y sea de su agrado :D de ratito subiré el próximo T. jaja su manita :c_


End file.
